Batman (DC Comics)
Batman is the main hero of the Batman comics, cartoon, and movies. Origin Bruce Wayne was nine when his parents were killed by a mugger. He was taken in by the bulter Alfred and began to train both phisically and mentally, as he sweared to rid Gotham from crime. He took the bat as his personal symbol, believing that it will strike the hearts of criminals with fear. Powers and Abilities There are a plethora of superheroes without superpowers but of them all the Batman character relies on "his own scientific knowledge, detective skills, and athletic prowess." In the comic books, Batman is regarded as one of the world's greatest detectives. During Grant Morrison's first storyline in JLA, Superman describes Batman as "the most dangerous man on Earth," able to defeat a team of superpowered aliens all by himself in order to rescue his imprisoned teammates. He is also a master of disguise, often gathering information under the identity of Matches Malone, a notorious gangster. Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Abilities Indomitable Will: He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "force of will". For example, in video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, Scarecrow states that Batman was "ingested enough toxins to drive ten men insane", but Batman survived. Intimidation: It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. Expert Inquisitor: Batman is adept in the use of interrogation techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Batman represented the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and coordination are at the peak of human potential. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Wayne abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presented Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Batman's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. Peak Human Strength:He has the strength that a human can achieve. Batman even punched a SWAT officer through a brick wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively, that a near-meta such as Deathstroke comments that Batman "hits harder than most beings with superhuman strength." During his exercise regimes, Batman regularly bench-presses at least 1000Ibs. Peak Human Reflexes: Batman's reflexes are practically superhuman. Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. Peak Human Endurance: His endurance was comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. Expert Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. Martial Arts Expert: Batman is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Hokuto Shinken, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. Weapon Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. Master of Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. Expert Marksman: Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's succesful. Genius Intellect: (IQ 192) Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. Multi-Lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. Master Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. Crack Pilot: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. Expert Tracker: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-eyed Brotherhood, among others). Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey,Lester Krutz, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. Expert Mechanic and Driver: Batman is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. Strength level Peak Human Strength: Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this his strength, like all other physical attributes are at the peak of human perfection. He can press/lift close to 1000 lbs, and has demonstrated enough strength in some cases to rip steel bars from their moorings, and snap high-strength handcuffs with ease. Personality Batman has a reputation of being a dark, angst ridden vigilante. With a gloomy persona, and a violent streak, he has earned the title "The Dark Knight." He also has a strong sense of honor and morality, as he will not kill his opponents, knowing that by doing so, he will be just as bad as they are however some villains such as The Joker and Scarecrow almost made him do so . As Bruce Wayne, he presents himself to the world as a self-absorbed, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act. Category:Detectives Category:DC Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Non Powered Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Vigilante Category:Masked Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:In love heros Category:Male Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Recurring Heros Category:Batman Heroes Category:Character arc Category:Pure of heart Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Caped Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Playable Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Anti Hero Category:Black Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humans Category:Gray Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Main Heros Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Important Category:WB Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:The Hero Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes who temporarily have superpowers Category:DC Universe Heroes Category:Succesfull Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Villain's Crush